It is generally known to provide for a door roller system for sliding of doors such as patio doors. Such door roller systems typically include a base or housing for supporting the door and one or more wheels or rollers coupled to the housing. Typically, known door roller systems are adjustable to permit adjustment to the height or spacing of the housing relative to the wheels. Some known systems also purport to have self leveling roller wheels to prevent the system from rocking or falling out of level orientation when in the full up wheel position.
However, such known door roller systems have several disadvantages. For example, known systems typically do not inhibit the inner housing and wheel assembly from rocking or rotating relative to the housing. Known systems that purport to inhibit rotation only do so when the wheels are in the full up wheel position using tabs that become inserted in slots located on an upper portion of the housing that has been curved inward. The top most position in such known systems is susceptible to inconsistent performance due to fabrication and engagement of these tabs and slots.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a door roller system with features for allowing adjustment of the inner housing within the outer housing. It would also be advantageous to provide an inner housing that slides within the outer housing with minimal rocking or rotating throughout its range of movement. It would further be advantageous to provide tabs on the lower portion of the inner housing that engage the lower portion of the outer housing. It would further be advantageous to provide slots in the outer housing to guide projecting surfaces of the inner housing to prevent rocking. It would further be advantageous to provide projections on an internal, wedge adjusting element that extend through the inner housing sidewalls and slide within slots on the outer housing. It would be desirable to provide for a door roller system having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, easy to manufacture, reliable, and widely adaptable door roller system that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.